Brother's Best Friend
by graysthighsxo
Summary: It's Frankie's first year of high school and she's already excited. But she has a secret - she's in love with Winston, her older brother's best friend.


_Hi guys! I have a new story idea for Degrassi since I just recently re-watched Degrassi:Next Class and I wanted Winston and Frankie back together so badddd ohmigoshh. But yeah, we need more Frinston stories on here so here it is! The first chapter of Brother's Best Friend, hope you all enjoy!_

 **Brother's Best Friend**

 **Chapter One**

 **Frankie's POV**

I reapplied my mascara and placed the brush back in the tube containing the makeup's contents. My hair was in its natural waves and I had a nice gray sundress on and black flats. My phone buzzed as I saw it was Lola and Shay, saying they were at my house. I smiled happily and ran down the stairs, opening the front door seeing my best friends with large smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hey Franks! First day of freshman year, how cool is this?" Lola squealed, running up to me and hugging me.

I laughed as Shay gave me a quick hug as we headed back upstairs. We continued talking about the first day of school when my brother opened his room's door.

He walked out laughing and talking to - Winston.

I sighed.

"Oh, hey guys, excited for school?" Miles laughed.

"Okay, I can't tell if you're sarcastic or not so I'm just gonna go," I huffed. Lola and Shay followed me to my room as I brushed past Winston not noticing that a loud gulp just slipped from my mouth.

"You nervous, Frankie?" Shay asked.

"Of course, why would you ask that?" I joked.

"It's just that you're gulping so loud I thought something might be wrong," Shay snickered.

"Yeah, why else would you be nervous?" Lola laughed as she checked herself out in the mirror.

I sighed. Why was I feeling this way? Not just about anybody, but Winston. My brother's best friend, Winston. I've known him forever and I just started feeling funny around him. It all started when Miles had to stay after school for detention when Winston came over to hang with him...

I was sitting on the couch and watching the new rendition of some reality TV show I didn't really know the name of when the doorbell rang.

I picked my phone up from its spot next to me on the couch and opened the front door.

Winston was standing there, in a flannel, jeans and a dark striped tee shirt.

"Umm, Miles' not here, sorry."

"Oh, I can just, um, wait here," he said.

"It'd be pretty boring. There's no one in the house except for me," I laughed.

"I guess, but I can stand it," he grinned.

I laughed and let him in. I took my place back on the couch and Winston sat next to me.

"What ya watching?" he asked.

"Umm, some girly reality TV show," I shook my head as I looked for the remote to switch the channel. I grabbed the remote next to me and accidentally brushed my fingers over the tips of Winston's. I quickly pulled away and switched the channel. Winston shifted in his seat uncomfortably. For some reason there was some sort of tension between us I couldn't make out. That's when my heart really started to beat - for Winston.

The door opened and Miles stepped in.

"Hey Chewy, was she bothering you?" he asked. "Come on let's go to my room."  
"Uh, yeah, sure," he cleared his throat, "Totally."

He got up from the couch and looked behind himself, both of us locking eyes. I quickly averted my eyes, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and followed Miles up to his room.

"Hey, Frankie? Frankie!" Lola yelled, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yeah, huh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"It's almost 8:30 and we have to get to school. You were out of it," Lola said as we grabbed our things and headed out of my room.

All three of us walked down the stairs and was met with my mom smiling at all three of us.

"I can't believe you all are already freshmen in high school!" She gleamed.

"Thanks, Mom," I rolled my eyes, smiling.

I gave her a hug as Miles and Winston came out from the kitchen.

"Oh, boys, you're gonna have to give the girls a ride to school, Hunter spent the night at Baz's house so he'll be able to get to school perfectly fine. I have work right now and I'm already late," she groaned.

"Fine. Yeah, okay, mom," Miles sighed, "Come on Franks."

"I call shotgun!" Lola said as she hopped into the passenger's seat of the car. Winston sighed as Shay and I hopped into the backseat. Of course I was seated in the middle. I took in a large breath as I buckled my seatbelt and put my thumb and pointer finger to my forehead. I put my hands back down seeing how close my right hand was to Winston. I gulped as I quickly put my hand into my lap the sudden movement making Winston look at me. I started to blush and prayed that Winston wouldn't notice.

Wow, freshmen year's already getting interesting…


End file.
